1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display panel having the same and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate for enhancing a display quality of an image, a display panel having the array substrate and a method for manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel that displays an image using light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly that provides the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate having a thin-film transistor and a pixel electrode, a color filter substrate having a color filter and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. A plurality of gate wirings and a plurality of data wirings are formed in the array, which define a plurality of pixel units. The thin-film transistor and the pixel electrode are formed in each of the pixel units.
The thin-film transistor is electrically connected to the pixel electrode. The thin-film transistor switches to control the charging of the pixel electrode. An electric field is generated between the charged pixel electrode and the common electrode. The electric field affects the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules and hence the light transmittance through the liquid crystal molecules.
The pixel electrode may be spaced apart from the data wirings that are formed next to the pixel electrode at regular intervals. That is, when a data wiring formed at a first end portion of the pixel electrode is a first data line and a data wiring formed a second end portion of the pixel electrode is a second data line, a first distance between the pixel electrode and the first data line may be equal to a second distance between the pixel electrode and the second data line.
However, a photo-misalignment may be generated during the process whereby the pixel electrode is deposited on the array substrate through a mask. The photo-misalignment of the pixel electrode changes the first distance and the second distance, so that the capacitance variation between a first capacitance value and a second capacitance value is changed. The first capacitance value is measured between the pixel electrode and the first data line, and the second capacitance value is measured between the pixel electrode and the second data line. With variation in the capacitances, the amount of charge in the pixel electrode is varied, thereby degrading a display quality of images.